


chanyeol killed the radio star

by chansuk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 80's AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, kyungsoo pining, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansuk/pseuds/chansuk
Summary: kyungsoo's had a crush on chanyeol since sophmore year, and little does he know chanyeol has been feeling the same way.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	chanyeol killed the radio star

**Author's Note:**

> @dyoelo on twitter posted that lovely chansoo robbers [edit](https://twitter.com/dyoelo/status/1262753436224745473) and i've been thinking about 80's chansoo all day yesterday so it had to be done. 
> 
> might make this into a small series; preppy kyungsoo with punk chanyeol. so if you see this again but with more chapters, don't be surprised. i live for 80's romantic comedy aesthetic. also, i have not written exo fics since 2014 so my apologies if it sounds weird!! ;;

kyungsoo watches him from the other side of the glass, slowly chewing on the skin of his bottom lip, the bright posters plastered across the windows, and that obnoxious yellow employee shirt with that ugly ketchup red collar apparent even from across the street. he watches chanyeol greet the new customer that comes in with that same bright smile, gesturing towards the section they were probably searching for. kyungsoo’s knees wobble just a bit, just a little, as he watches from his position. that same bright smile, the way kyungsoo swears he could hear his laugh from this distance. he’s so painfully obvious.

“how long are you going to keep staring before you actually go over there and talk to him,” baekhyun says from the counter, breaking kyungsoo from his crush-induced reverie. “i’m starting to think you come here to see if he’s working rather than talk to me, like best friends usually do.”

kyungsoo rolls his eyes while feeling a blush start to bloom from the back of his neck, leaves alone the comic books he was aimlessly perusing, pushing them back and forth as he watched chanyeol work from the records store. “it’s not that easy,” he finally says.

baekhyun laughs, loud, sure, and annoyingly obnoxious as kyungsoo comes to stand across from him at the counter. “sure it is,” he says, pushing aside the comic book he had opened, probably brand new and unpaid for. “you go in there, say hi, and then tell him you’ve been in love with him since he lent you a pencil sophomore year in biology, and then go from there.”

kyungsoo swats baekhyun across the arm, watches the other curse under his breath. “i have not!”

baekhyun’s rubbing the spot, pulling back from the counter as he continues. “yes, you have. i was in the same class with you and i remember the exact face you made when you did.”

“i did not make a face!” kyungsoo huffs.

“you did! it was the—” baekhyun pauses to bring his hands up to his chin, tilting his head to the side while batting his eyelashes. “i’d pluck the stars from the sky for you if you asked me. i’d defy the laws of nature for you in hopes you’ll glance my direction in the future if only for a short moment.”

“first of all, i hate you,” kyungsoo starts.

“what else is new,” baekhyun whispers.

“second of all, i did not make that face. you have no definitive proof.” 

“isn’t this the proof, baby?” baekhyun says, gesturing to the window and back. “i bet you still have that pencil.”

kyungsoo clenches his fists, unclenches them as he feels himself wither away, melting onto the linoleum tile. baekhyun is right, but kyungsoo’s not going to let him know, and he _definitely_ does not still have that pencil. 

“what’s the worse that could happen? he rejects you?” baekhyun says, leaning back against the counter; he’s running a hand through that awful blue dye job he did, noticing how fried his hair looks. “let’s be honest, soo. there are hundreds of other guys that look just like him. if he tells you he doesn’t like you back, then that’s it.”

of course there are hundreds of others like chanyeol, with the same all black entire, terribly lined eyes, and the same dream of being the lead singer in a band. of course there are, but kyungsoo doesn’t want any of them. he wants chanyeol, with his terribly lined eyes and dreamy smile, and the way his laugh feels like kyungsoo’s stuck in an eternal loop of his summer mix-tape. the way he’s a total enigma with how he’s nothing but warmth and happiness but dresses like he’s attending a funeral, and kyungsoo so desperately wants a part of it. it’s part of his charm, he concludes. 

“just go over there, buy that record you’ve been wanting to buy for the last week, and say hi. he’s a nice guy, surprisingly,” baekhyun’s still rambling, chattering on and kyungsoo can’t help but feel like he’s right, though he won’t blatantly admit that to his face. he’s pulling the comic book back in front of him to read, and for a small moment kyungsoo feels confidence bloom.

“if he rejects you, we’ll have pizza at my place and sneak my mom’s ice cream,” baekhyun grins, lifting a hand to shoo at kyungsoo. 

“you’re evil,” kyungsoo says, checking his back pocket for his wallet. he waits, lets confidence build before he walks out the door, bell jingling as his heart pounds in his ears. he can feel it in his steps, the cement soft beneath his feet, attempting to swallow him up with every pace forward. his palms are sweaty, wiping them across his pants as he waits for the pedestrian light to turn green. he thinks, about what to say, what to do, what might happen. he’s trying so very hard not to talk himself out of it.

“just get the record and go, kyungsoo,” he mutters to himself, stumbling forward when it signals him to go. “easy-peasy.”

and when he walks in, the same jingling bell sounding throughout the store, the same one in baekhyun’s comics shop, chanyeol looks up from the counter and gives him a smile. the same one that has kyungsoo’s knees wobbling just a bit, a little more than last time. he pulls his cardigan sleeves over them in hopes it’ll ease his nerves, but they’re shot, sizzling out the longer he stares. 

“hello! welcome, if you need any help just let me know!” chanyeol perks, eyes crinkling when he smiles more just a bit more than before and kyungsoo nods slowly, brain running on empty as he dips his head and walks to the back where his records are usually kept; he can hear baekhyun’s resounding laugh from the distance. 

kyungsoo exhales when he finds the normal stack he peruses, mindlessly thumbing through them, names forgotten as soon as he reaches the next. he can hear the soft sound of the record playing in the background, dexys midnight runners. he hears the bell jingle a few more times, some quiet laughter, and he finds he’s gone through the same stack four times before he hears someone stalk up behind him. 

“we don’t carry what you’re looking for?” chanyeol asks. naked eyes are now playing in the background, a more recent release. kyungsoo’s been itching to buy their album, the cash his mother gave him burning a hole in his pocket. “if you request it we can order it and let you know when it’ll come in. you’d have to pay for it beforehand though,” chanyeol continues.

kyungsoo nods, licking his lips as he _thinks_ , thinks of what to say, what to do, what did he come here for again? 

“but if you’re looking for anything new, just let me know who you like and i can help you out! that’s what i’m here for,” he smiles. kyungsoo feels his feet stick to the carpet, feels himself lock up. 

the silence is deafening, chanyeol looking at kyungsoo expectantly, and kyungsoo just _stares_ , finds himself trying to think of words, bring them to fruition, to try and speak. god, if baekhyun could see him now, he’d never live it down. so when chanyeol’s smile starts to falter a little bit, the energy awkward and the goosebumps on kyungsoo’s arms starting to spread, he says, “i love this song.”

chanyeol brightens once more, and kyungsoo feels his breath catch. “really? you might really like madness then! they just came out with a new record. it’s in the front, let me grab it for you.” chanyeol perks, holding up one finger before he crosses the store, grabbing a record from a stand by the window. god, even in that atrocious shirt chanyeol looks just as good, the remnants of black liner still lingering around his eyes, some strands of hair crimped. even in that atrocious shirt, kyungsoo finds his heart does a little jump, an aching throb, one that catches in his throat when chanyeol comes back, just as bright as before. 

“here! if you like naked eyes then you might like them. they have the same sort of style,” he goes on, kyungsoo’s fingers coming around the record as he glances at the cover. 

“uh, thanks,” he says, soft, quiet, but not missed. he turns back to his box, the track list on the back blurring right before his eyes. 

“hey, uh, i hope you don’t mind me asking but, kyungsoo, right?” chanyeol asks. 

his heart drops and kyungsoo turns; this can’t be happening right? this can’t be real? kyungsoo nods, he can feel that same blush before creep, slowly, steadily. 

“we had biology together a couple years back,” chanyeol continues, and the tips of his ears are red and kyungsoo can feel his cheeks warm, and the music fades, the record forgotten. 

kyungsoo nods, pretends, tries not to let himself stumble. “ah, yes. chanyeol, right?”

chanyeol beams, looks towards the door when he hears a jingle. he excuses himself, his ears flushed crimson, stark against the dark of his hair. kyungsoo breathes, tries not to focus on his erratic heartbeat, looks towards the window in the direction of baekhyun’s job. he swears he can see baekhyun giving him a thumbs up; he rolls his eyes.

the record is pricier than normal, being a new release, but kyungsoo tells himself he can’t _not_ get it, not after chanyeol had gone across the whole store to grab it for him. he’d be doing chanyeol an injustice, he tells himself, a mantra, trying to add up the tax and how much he has left before he decides on another. when chanyeol comes back, kyungsoo has re-read the back of the record enough to name off the songs like he knows the back of his hand.

“i never did get my pencil back,” chanyeol laughs, bright, cheery, full of delight. “not that i was expecting its return.” 

kyungsoo pales. “uh, i-i’m sorry. oh my god, i didn’t even _realize_ —” kyungsoo realizes life has a one way ticket to hell for him, a solidified place waiting with open arms. he watches chanyeol lace his hands behind his back, the same smile filling the room. the same way it just lifts the atmosphere, makes kyungsoo feel like he’s knee deep in summer while the sun beams down his back. the same way warm sand feels between his toes on the beach. chanyeol was the embodiment of all things warm, lovely, absolutely comforting. 

“it’s okay!” chanyeol assures, “i wouldn’t worry about it now, being seniors and all. won’t need it soon anyway.”

kyungsoo opens his mouth, wants to speak, but finds nothing comes and chanyeol’s still looking at him. he’s still looking at him and kyungsoo floats, feels his feet come up from underneath him, finds himself free-falling. he latches on to that feeling, with quick fingers and an eager grasp. if he lets go—

“how have you been?” chanyeol asks, looks around the store briefly before giving kyungsoo his attention once more. 

“i’ve been good, how about you?” kyungsoo repeats, tries to ignore the warm feeling in his chest, how it stretches to his fingertips, how it soaks deep into the dermal of his skin. 

chanyeol shrugs, “so-so, the perks of the job make up for it though,” he says. “discount on the records. i’ve been trying to start a collection.”

kyungsoo smiles, soft, becoming, sweet. “really? i like to collect, too.”

“no way!” chanyeol replies, reaching out the tap kyungsoo’s arm, a small touch; kyungsoo notices how chanyeol sees and pulls it back behind him. “maybe one day i could see it?”

“yeah, j-just let me know,” kyungsoo squeaks, clears his throat before he tries to avert his attention elsewhere. he’s sure chanyeol doesn't mean it, but the words catch in his throat and he tries to not let himself word vomit.

“if you ever need any recommendations, don’t be afraid to ask. a lot of new things coming in everyday. when the boss is here, he likes to play them as soon as we get them.”

“and when he’s not here?"

a small bubble of laughter, light, saccharine to his ears. “then the stack he leaves out for me. i think he’s afraid what i’ll play if i get a hold of it.”

“and why is that?” kyungsoo asks, blatant, and realizes how stupid he probably sounds asking. 

though, chanyeol doesn’t notice. “i don’t think most people wanna’ hear slayer, angel witch, grim reaper, you know, the heavier stuff. if my boss heard me playing that stuff he’d had my neck!” he laughs. 

“a sacrifice,” kyungsoo smiles, soft, eager. he looks back at the record in his hands. “i’m more of a psychedelic furs and naked eyes type of fan, but i’ll have to give them a listen someday.”

“oh, for sure!” chanyeol chuckles. “i was thinking lionel richie and phil collins, with the khaki pants and polo shirt. maybe a tad bowie, but i guess that’s sort of close.”

kyungsoo feels his face heat up, the sound of baekhyun’s laughter echoing in the back of his thoughts. chanyeol flushes, realizes what he’s said and he’s stumbling over his next choice of words. “but i…i think it looks good on you! it suits you! you’re definitely the only person attractive enough to pull it off.” and then he flushes even harder, and kyungsoo doesn’t think it’s possible, the color and how much harder he’s falling. 

“not that i meant—not that i meant you’re ugly but like,” chanyeol chokes, waving his hands around as he tries to explain himself, and kyungsoo finds laughter bubbling out from his chest. 

“it’s okay,” kyungsoo says. “i dress the type, is what you’re saying.”

chanyeol nods, and the tips of ears are still bright red, sticky and sweet; kyungsoo wants to reach out and see how warm they’d be. “i’m sorry, i didn’t mean it like that. i think you look cute dressed like that,” he blurts, muttering something under his breath. “sorry, i just—i sort of word vomit when i’m nervous.”

“nervous?” kyungsoo breathes. 

“just a little,” chanyeol admits, honest. 

kyungsoo shakes his head slightly, “it’s just me, i don’t think you need to be nervous.”

chanyeol looks thoroughly embarrassed, the high points of his cheeks red, his neck is also flushed, almost matching with that god awful collar. he glances around the store once more, kyungsoo also following his light of sight. people have left and it’s just them and the guy across the store with headphones on, listening to a record. it’s a prolonging moment before chanyeol speaks. “it’s—uh.” he pauses, as if he’s spending time trying to think of what to say, how to say it right; kyungsoo understands. so he lets him take his time. “it’s because of you i’m a little nervous,” he says, quiet, unsure, his voice wavering. 

but before kyungsoo can say anything chanyeol’s reaching for the record in his hand, continuing on. “you should get this one. i’m not much of a madness fan but this album was good. i’ll keep it at the front for you!” he’s makes his way back across the store, placing the record on the desk behind the register, ears still red, and kyungsoo left unsure what has happened. there’s no way he’s heard that right? nervous? kyungsoo thinks about how his heart is racing, his palms are still sweaty, and how much everything just lights up when chanyeol looks at him. about how chanyeol still recognized him after all this time and how he still has that pencil even though he shouldn’t because it’s slightly ridiculous and embarrassing. 

kyungsoo turns back to the records, tries to think, process what was said. if anything it should be the other way, shouldn’t it? hasn’t it always been? kyungsoo pining over chanyeol like he’s the lead in a romantic comedy but instead of winning them over he’s left browsing the records bin after what seemed like a mild confession. he’s forgone the new naked eyes album in place of a soft cell record, one that’s been on his wishlist. he takes a deep breath and stumbles towards the register, placing it onto the counter. chanyeol’s smile has faded, left untended, and kyungsoo doesn’t want to leave without seeing it, so he tries. 

when chanyeol tells him the total, kyungsoo fumbles with his wallet before placing the money on the counter, sliding it across. he takes a leap. “do—do you like movies?” he asks, quiet, unsure, _hopeful_. 

chanyeol looks up at him, “yes,” he answers, sliding the bills into the register, the metal bar snapping back into place, echoing in the store. “love them, actually.”

“do you want to go see one?” kyungsoo continues, licks his lips. “this weekend? together?”

chanyeol nods once again, a smile forming, warm, lovely, seeping into the dermal of kyungsoo’s skin. he holds out the change, plopping them down onto kyungsoo’s hand, fingers brushing his palm. kyungsoo shoves them haphazardly into his wallet. chanyeol bags his two records and pushes it slowly across the counter. “let me know what you think, of the madness album.”

“oh, thank you. i will.” kyungsoo nods, reaches for the bag, feels it knock against his knee, the crinkling of plastic. 

“here,” chanyeol starts, turn to the desk behind him as he reaches for a piece of paper and scribbles, turning back around and holding the sheet out. on the paper are numbers, and kyungsoo tries not to think about how his heart skipped just a few too many. “just call anytime after school.”

he folds it, neat, crisp, and tucks it away into his back pocket. “i’ll call you later?” 

chanyeol smiles that same smile from before, the same one that has kyungsoo’s knees wobbling. “i hope so.”

kyungsoo feels himself bloom, unfold at the tender rays, as if chanyeol is the sun and kyungsoo’s sun kissed for the first time. “i will,” he promises, returns the favor, feels his cheeks start to hurt from sheer glee, and when he’s walking towards the door, chanyeol speaks. 

“oh, and kyungsoo? don’t forget my pencil!” he laughs, unyielding, just as lovely, just as sweet. 


End file.
